The story of Us
by Casval025
Summary: Karmanami- Start of a partnership
1. Chapter 1

Working title: The story of Us

Assassination Classroom by. Yūsei Matsui

"Sensei.. Umm… These contain poison please drink them!" said one bespectacled girl.

That caught a certain redhead assassin's attention, a small smiled grace his lips "Nice, nice." he thought.

At lunch break

"Okuda-san?" Ask the redhead

"Umm.. Yes.. Umm.. Akabane-san." she replied nervously.

"Call me Karma after all where classmates." said he with a smirk on his face.

"Umm.. S-sure Aka. I mean Karma-kun."

"What you did earlier was so cool."

"Umm.. Unfortunately it didn't work for Kurosensei. Umm.. I'm really no good as an assassin, my only good thing is chemistry." she said while fidgeting with her hands.

"Don't be hard on yourself Okuda-san. I think what you did was wonderful and I'm amazed. Tell you what let's be assassin partners help me to kill Kurosensei and you can always ask me for help if you needed any."

"Umm… Are you sure about that Akaba." before she could finish her sentence, he immediately stopped her by putting a finger in front of her mouth. "Ahh.. I told you to call me Karma."

"Ohh. Umm I'm sorry."

"So what do you think? Will you accept our partnership? While a set of horns appears on his head and a small tail wags."Will have lots of fun."

With a small smile she replied "Umm.. Ok Karma-kun. I'll be in your care."

Thus the start of a partnership.


	2. Chapter 2

The story of Us

Assassination Classroom by. Yūsei Matsui

CHAPTER 2- 1st semester: mid term exam

"Now then shall we begin."

"What?!" Everyone was shocked to see multiple copies of their octopus sensei.

"Midterm exams are approaching so I shall conduct an intense high speed study session." With that said the copies immediately started teaching each one of class 3-E.

When the classes ended a certain red headed boy noticed that his bespectacled classmate didn't move from her seat.

Curious he approached her.

"O-ku-da-san?" he inquired.

"Ahh.. Karma-kun." replied the startled girl. "Umm.. What are you doing here?" she asked.

With a smirk he said "I should be the one asking you that Okuda-san. The others have gone home already."

"Well.. Umm.. I was planning on studying just for a little bit, I really want to do well on the exams especially in literature." she said with determination clearly visible in her eyes.

To her surprise he pulled a chair and set it in front of her desk. "I'll help you study."

Probably because each one of them have been busy studying for the midterm exams nobody notices that Karma have been spending more time with Manami. Well except their octopus sensei which have been writing at mach20 into a small notebook.

The midterm exams.

Literature exam

"_I can do this." _she thought Karma has been helping me to study "_I can't fail. I will pass!" _with determination the bespectacled girl started answering the exam.

Meanwhile

"I wonder how she's doing."

"Did you say something Karma-kun?" the blue haired boy inquired.

No… it's nothing Nagisa-kun."

The results.

"This is my fault. It seems I took this school's system too lightly." without looking into the class Kurosensei continued "I can't bring myself to face all of you."

Then suddenly an anti sensei knife came out of nowhere barely hitting their octopus sensei.

With a smug face Karma said "You sure? If you couldn't face us. Then you could not be able to see me coming to kill you." he added "Judging by my results (**total results 494points: ranked 4th out of 186) **it's because you taught me to such an unnecessary extent. But I have no intention of leaving this class. Assassination is more entertaining than returning to my previous class."

Hearing Karma's word the class have been lifted from their sour mood and continues with their assassination attempt.

Sometimes later.

"Karma-kun I'm so-sorry." with her head bow down Manami said apologetically.

Karma put his hand on her head and said "You shouldn't be apologising I know you did your best."

With a blush on her face Manami raised her head and said "Thank you Karma-kun."


	3. Extra 1

Korosensei- After school

It was a quiet night, all the students have long been home. The octopus-like teacher was walking down the deserted hallway when suddenly he heard voices.

"Umm.. Karma- kun I don't think I can do it." Said a nervous voice.

"You can do it. It's easy, I'll teach you how Okuda- san." Came a reply.

Curiously the octopus-like teacher starts following where the voices are coming from.

"First you'll have to licks its head…" Whispered the boy. "Then licks its side.." he continues.

"Umm.. It's a little salty." Came a soft reply.

With a chuckle the boy said "Well it's supposed to taste like that. You'll get used to it. You might even start to crave it. Hahaha.."

As the voices grow louder the octopus-like teacher found myself standing in front of class 3E classroom.

"Now then it's nice and wet.. You can put it in your mouth Okuda- san."

"Umm.. What!" A loud scream followed by. "I don't think it'll fit in my mouth.. It's so big Karma-kun." Said by a small voice.

"Don't worry I'll help you.. Open wide Okuda-san. That's it now sucks slowly.." He said with a hint of mischief.

Silence.. The octopus-like teacher didn't know what to think or do. He just stands in front of the classroom with a colored face from his signature yellow color to pure white to mild yellow then purple.

After a while he said voice laced with amusement "How was it?"

With an embarrassed voice she replied "It's so good. You were right Karma-kun. I was just intimidated by how big it is."

"I told you so… I'm glad you enjoy it as much as I do." replied a very satisfied voice.

"Umm.. Can we do this again?" Whispered the girl.

"Sure. I'll.." but before he finished his sentence the door opened revealing a black colored face octopus-like teacher.

Without looking he said "What you're doing is wrong! I understand that you both are young healthy teenagers with lots of needs and pent up emotions still you're not allowed to do things at school."

"Umm.. Korosensei?" called the girl

When the octopus-like teacher lifted his head. He saw a boy with red hair who was comfortably sitting with his hand in the back of his head and a bespectacled girl.

With a smirk the boy said."What were you thinking pervy octopus?"

"I ahh… I just remembered I need to pick up something from the North Pole." with mach20 speed the octopus-like teacher left.

Oblivious the girl asked "What's wrong with Korosensei?"

Shrugging he replied "Don't know."

"Korosensei left in a hurry.. I was going to ask if he wanted some." she said while holding up a big lollipop.


	4. Chapter 4

The story of Us

Assassination Classroom by. Yūsei Matsui

Chapter 4- School trip

In the boys room

"Are you interested in any of the girls in our class?" someone asked the red devil.

"Hmm.. Okuda-san I guess." Karma replied.

With a shock expression someone asked "Why?"

"She seemed like she'd be able to cook up some shady medicines for my prank." he replied with an evil expression on his face.

_"Just.. NO!" _everyone thought.

"Guys whatever we talk about here will remain a secret between us." said the male class representative, but before he could continue they spotted their octopus-like teacher peeking at the door. Someone shouted "Get him!" with that the boys started running after their teacher carrying their anti- sensei weapon.

At the girls room Bitch- sensei are talking about her experiences about being an assassin when suddenly they discovered that their octopus-like teacher was sitting and listening to them. So in return the girls ask their teacher about his love life in which he quickly flee causing the girls to run after him.

With everyone tired from running after their octopus-like teacher both the boys and girls headed to their respective rooms and have easily fallen asleep. Except for a certain redhead boy and a bespectacled girl.

_"This is so relaxing."_ eyes closed as the warm water of the hot spring envelope her body. Suddenly she felt the water move and immediately opened her eyes, with blurry vision she asked "Who's there?"

"Okuda-san?" came a startled reply.

Recognizing the voice she replied with confusion "Umm… Karma-kun? What are you doing here?"

With a chuckle he said "Well it's an open bath."

"WHAT?!" shocked the girl almost stands up then she realised she was not wearing anything at all with that she sunk down further until only her eyes and hair are visible. "I didn't notice the sign before I went in." face red she said.

"Figures." he said while standing up. "I'll leave now Okuda-san."

Upon seeing Karma slowly standing up, Okuda turns her back on him and says "Umm.. You can stay, I'll just go. Umm.. Karma-kun should be the one relaxing after all that's happened on this trip."

Karma let out a small laugh "Tell you what Okuda-san let's both stay I think the two of us needed this. After all, we're going back to reality tomorrow. Let's just enjoy this."

Looking at his bespectacled classmates back the redhead felt something stirred into his heart, he shrugged his head and closed his eyes.

"Ehh… Karma-kun?"

No answer was heard. After a while Okuda turned her head to take a peek at him, she was surprised at what she saw. Karma's eyes were close and he's leaning at the edge of the bath. _"He looks so peaceful and… Handsome.. Ehh.. What?" _confused the bespectacled girl just looked up and stared at the starry sky.

"Beautiful." She can't help but utter.

"Yeah." she heard the redhead replied while also looking at the sky.

The two students just stared at the sky enjoying the silence.

Outside people were disappointed to see a sign by the entrance of the mixed bath that state "Closed for maintenance."


	5. Chapter 5

The story of Us

Assassination Classroom by. Yūsei Matsui

Chapter 5- Time for baseball

Today's the exhibition match between class 3-E and the school's basketball and baseball clubs as part of the school's inter class ball game tournament. The girls team will be playing basketball while the boys team will play baseball.

"Do your best Karma-kun." said the bespectacled girl, hand waving as she runs towards the school's gymnasium where the basketball match will be held.

"Will see Okuda-san." replied the red haired boy with a mischievous look on his face.

The basketball match is intense with the best member of the basketball club playing against the selected member of class 3-E. Cheering could be heard from all sides of the gymnasium. As Manami was cheering for their team she can't help but wonder what Karma-kun's doing now or if the baseball match had already started, she really wanted to watch the game and cheered for Karma-kun.

Meanwhile as the baseball match started, Karma was already feeling annoyed by how noisy the other students were, he wanted to beat the crap out of them especially those who are belittling their class, he just wished that Okuda-san was here.

"Where's Manami-chan?" asked a certain green haired girl to her classmates. The match has just ended with them losing.

"Oh, as soon as the match ended she left. She said that she wanted to see the baseball match and to tell Kayano-chan that you did well." replied Kanzaki.

That lifted Kayano's spirit and put a smile on her face, she was feeling a little bit down cause she felt that it was her fault that they lost.

Manami was happy to see that the boys team was winning, but that happiness was short lived as she saw the school's board chairman start coaching the baseball club, she felt uneasy and nervous of what will come next. _"Don't worry Manami, for sure they can win this." _she thought. As the match proceeds Karma started provoking the other team, she was confused as to why he was doing this, does he want to cause a commotion. Nearing the end of the match she was more confused as to why Karma-kun and Isogai are both standing very close to the batter that's when it hit her the reason Karma was provoking the other team by saying that the umpire does not care about the rules is so that the class 3-E can used that to their own advantage. Using what Karma did as leverage the class 3-E wins the baseball match.

"We won Okuda-san!" the red haired boy said with a huge grin.

"Yes but what you did there was dangerous." she said while frowning.

Karma was surprised, he never thought that Okuda could scold him. He was thinking of saying something when she added, "I was worried about you." she said in a small voice.

Hearing that Karma couldn't stop the blush from creeping on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Korosensei- after school

Strawberry milk drink

It was a quiet Saturday night when a bespectacled girl decided that she needed a break from studying. Wearing her jacket she started walking to the nearest convenience store, upon entering she was relieved to see that there were only a couple of people she then proceeds to where the drinks are, as she was browsing the wide selection of drinks, something caught her eyes, display at the farthest corner she saw a pink and white carton that she recognise so well. _"Karma-kun." _she thought as she reached for the carton and examined it. Strawberry Milk Juice it read with a picture of several strawberries. Without even realising, she bought two cartons of the said drink.

Back at her house she starts drinking one and continues to study. Later that night the bespectacled girl dreamed about a certain boy with hair the same color of strawberries.

Honeycomb toffee

A certain red haired boy is walking in a busy street he just decided to skip school today. Thinking to myself that _"School will probably be boring today since Kurosensei is absent." _While walking he passed by a newly opened sweet shop, curious he went inside and was instantly greeted by a sweet smell. "_Hmm.. Well that smelled delicious." _he thought.

Upon seating, a waitress hands him the menu, being lazy he just asked for her recommendation and she replied with "Our honeycomb toffee has just been made. It's one of our specialties."

Upon hearing that the red haired boy can't help but smile a little and remembered a certain bespectacled girl.. _Okuda-san. _

"Then I'll have that." he said.

As his order was being served he thought _"I'll go to school after all, but first.. _Can I get one to go?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

The story of Us

Assassination Classroom by. Yūsei Matsui

Chapter 6- Summertime

A certain bespectacled girl is smiling while watching her classmates playing at the swimming pool their octopus-like teacher made, she feels happy and relieved after a very tiring day fighting Itona and Shiro. Her eyes focus on a certain red haired boy whose busily teasing one of their classmates, and to her surprise the said boy looks at her, smirk and waves his hand, shyly she waves back at him.

After a little while the red haired boy went to sit besides his bespectacled classmate.

"What's up Okuda-san? Aren't you going to swim?" He asked.

"Hmm.. I'm a little tired." She replied.

With a concerned voice he asked "Are you ok? Did something happen to you while we're fighting that Itona guy?"

"Ohh.. No.. Karma-kun.. I'm just a bit overwhelmed." She assuringly replied.

"You sure about that?" He asked

"Yes." She answered with a big smile on her face.

Blushing he said "Well I'm glad."

Noticing Karma's face, Okuda reached out to touch his face and said "Are you ok Karma-kun?!"

Upon contact Karma's face turned a much deeper shade of red, he couldn't answer immediately which caused Okuda to be more concerned, with a knitted brow she called his name again and again "Karma-kun? Karma-kun? Karma-kun?"

As if waking up Karma responded with a mumbled "I'm ok, don't worry Okuda-san."

As if nothing happened Okuda let go of Karma's face and said "I was so worried about Korosensei and Hara-san, it's a good thing that you were there to help them."

With a smirk he said "Well Terasaka did all the work I was just instructing him what to do."

"It's still your idea. I'm glad nobody was hurt, especially you Karma-kun." She said softly.

Out of nowhere water came splashing and leaving the both of them soaked.

"Ha… Do you think you could get away from me Karma." Shout Terasaka.

"You too Manami-chan." Kayano said while giggling.

Seeing that some of their classmates have participated in getting them soaked, Karma took Okuda's hand and ran towards them saying "You all will pay for this."


End file.
